Exam Review
by x-menobsessed26
Summary: Hermione is afraid that she won't pass her exams after being distracted by her favorite werewolf. one-shot


Twenty-year-old Hermione Granger was in trouble.

She had decided against her better judgement and had returned to Hogwarts to partake in her lost seventh year and gain her N.E.W.T.s. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't counted on one of her childhood crushes returning as well. In fact, the only childhood crush to transition into adulthood with her.

Remus Lupin had been the only Marauder to survive both wars and was one of the few surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix. His girlfriend had been one killed. Nymphadora Tonks' loss hit him hard and it had taken him a while to recover, even with the help of Harry, who saw him as a father/uncle, and Hermione.

Still, as happy as she was to see him out, smiling, and laughing, she couldn't help but ask fate what sort of sick game it was playing at. She had found herself completely unable to focus in Defence Against the Dark Arts, one of her best subjects. Now that exam time was approaching, she was searching desperately for any means to help her. What better place to start than with the teacher himself?

That's why Hermione found herself outside the Defence classroom's doors, hoping he was still there. She knocked three times, the sound rebounding off of the empty brick corridors, reminding her once more exactly how late it was.

After a moment, the doors opened and a tired Remus stood in the doorway. She looked away from his searching amber eyes, "I'm sorry to bother you so late."

He smiled down at her, "Not too late for you, Hermione. Besides, I was just grading papers and after everything you've done for me in the past year, I think I can spare a few moments. Please, come in."

They walked the two staircases that connected the office to the classroom and he shut the door, "What's wrong?"

"I haven't exactly been...on top of my game this year. Unfortunately, it's reflecting in my suffering grade."

HIs brows furrowed in concentration, "Yes, that's one thing at least I noticed. I talked with your other professors and they told me that your scores are just as perfect as ever. What is it? I would have thought that after the war that this class would be easy!"

"It should be," she bowed her head in shame. "It just isn't."

"Do you have nightmares? Is lack of sleep the problem?"

Hermione shook her head, "Yes and no. Sleep has never been a huge issue."

He gave her a wry look, "I'm jealous. The material can't be terribly difficult."

"No, it's-"

"Is it me?"

Her head snapped up in shock to stare at the saddened, scarred face of Remus, "It's not-"

He stood and pulled her into his arms, brushing her bushy man away from her face. She stood stiff with shock in his arms as he lowered his mouth toward hers. She managed to gasp out, "This is wrong."

"Do you want to leave?"

She pulled his face down to hers and kissed the sweet lips that had been haunting her dreams for years. She heard his growl as he picked her up and laid her body delicately on the bed. Her bottom lip was caught between his teeth, sending shivers across her back.

Remus kissed his way down her neck where he sucked and nipped as his experienced fingers undid the buttons of her crisp, white blouse. She nearly came where she lay as his mouth marked a deep purple spot on her flesh, claiming her. She tried to grind against him, seeking some friction, but to his amusement, he stayed out of reach.

He worked her shirt off, exposing her creaming and slightly flushed skin. He worked her skirt off and tossed it to a corner of his room. Without looking at her, he pulled off her black loafers and socks.

When he did look back at her, his eyes widened. Misinterpreting his awe for distaste, she moved her arms in front of her chest. That slight movement jolted through him and he grabbed her arms, pinning them above her head.

Remus bent back toward her lips and kissed her gently. When he pulled back, it wasn't far, "You needn't cover up in front of me, love."

"I think you're a bit overdressed, Professor," she smirked.

He gripped both of her wrists in one of his hands and used his free hand to pull his warm, but still professional, sweater off. When he let go of her wrists to finish removing it and the shirt that lay beneath, Hermione sat up and swiftly undid the button and zipper on his pants.

Thoughts were flying a mile a minute through her overwhelmed mind. She loved what was happening, but feared the consequences of tomorrow. The rebellious, hidden side of her broke through and exclaimed 'Oh, what the hell?'!

So when she reached into his boxers and pulled his erection out, she wasn't so surprised. He, on the other hand, was.

Remus was larger than average, but not huge. She bent over and licked him from tip to end and back before taking him more fully in her hot mouth. He groaned, long and loud, at what she was doing. It had been a very long time since anyone had treated him in such a way.

He reached down and grabbed her bushy mane, pulling her face toward his as she let him go. He cupped her beautiful face in his rough hands, "You know we won't last long if you keep going like this?"

She smirked again and ran her hands over his muscular chest and broad shoulders, "I guess we'll have to try something different."

Something different, indeed. He shoved her so she was pushed back onto his bed while he pulled his remaining clothes off. Remus then reached under Hermione, unclasped her bra, and tossed it away. He then laid on his stomach between her parted thighs.

The smell of her was overpowering and began to make his mouth water. He reached forward and pulled her lacy panties off. If what she had clone to him hadn't happened in a long time, than this act was ancient history to him.

He leaned toward her, inwardly grinning at her anticipatory gasp. Then he brought out his tongue and tasted her. Before he could stop himself, the animalistic side of him loving very much what they were doing, he gripped her hips to keep them still and devoured her. Her juices exploded against his mouth, egging him on.

Hermione was a wreck. In the brief stint she had dated Ron, they had tried this and he'd hated it. It had been nothing like what was happening to her now.

He brought a finger into her soaking entrance as he continued to lick and suck at her clit. It didn't take long for sparks to explode behind her eyes as she ground against him, now that he wasn't holding her. He chuckled as her chest heaved, trying to regain the air it had lost while screaming his name, "Different enough?"

"I'll tell you...when I...can breathe right...again," she laughed, not willing to move. He gave her a few minutes to come down from her high before moving in front of her again, "I don't think passing your exam should be your biggest concern."

"And what should it be?"

"Whether or not I'm going to let you out of this bed long enough to take it."


End file.
